This invention relates to miniature radio or other alarm or signaling devices to be worn on the person and actuated in a concealed manner. Such devices are used for example to summon guards or police during apparent criminal action. The invention relates further to such devices which include a tactile or other concealed means to indicate to the wearer the status of their operation, e.g., unactivated, about to be activated, or activated. It relates more particularly to a belt with a novel buckle-like device which contains a miniature transmitter, an activating switch, and a tactile silent feedback means to the wearer or operator.
The closest prior art of which I am aware is indicated below.
Davis, U.S. Pat. No. 2,681,955 and Verhasghe No. 3,582,935 show switches actuated by tightening a waist belt, but without a radio, ultrasonic, or other transmitter or any tactile feedback device.
Davidson U.S. Pat. No. 2,766,358 and Demuth No. 3,588,858 show transmitters worn on the person for alarm purposes, but actuated by means other than belt distending and without any tactile feedback means.
Ticktin U.S. Pat. No. 3,103,660 shows a battery-powered "vibrator" worn on the wrist for tactile signaling to the wearer. It may also be worn on the ankle. It is shown as a time-operated reminder device or the like and includes no alarm transmitter or other switched device controlled by the wearer.
Hall U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,541 shows a tactile or audible "buzzer" turned on by a switch in a harness, disposed to tell the wearer to straighten up when his spine is curved. No transmitter or the like is shown.
My copending application Ser. No. 780,011, filed Mar. 22, 1977, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,160, shows a miniature radio alarm transmitter worn on the person and actuated by squeezing it with the fingers.
The above prior art is the result of a preliminary search.